The present invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly to a grass edge cutter or trimmer. In the prior art, it is known to utilize manually- or motor-operated shears to cut or trim the edges of a grass lawn. However, the manually-operated shears take a considerable amount of time for one to trim the grass lawn. The motor-operated shears are not only expensive to manufacture, but are also expensive to operate. In either case, the scissor-like action of the shears is frequently clogged with grass cuttings so that additional time and labor must be spent in order to remove the grass cuttings.
Another prior art approach known in the art of cutting grass uses a cord or filament piece having one end attached to a rotor driven about a vertical axis. In operation, the cord projects radially outwardly of the shaft axis by centrifugal action and is generally very effective in cutting the grass as the cord rotates. However, this construction has the disadvantage that it is extremely noisy to operate, as well as being expensive to manufacture.